Team JRNY intro shorts
by WickedLady1898
Summary: A team I've been working on for over a year now. These are their introduction shorts, kind of like the trailers.
1. Chapter 1

Noire

 _She wears darkness like some girls wear a little black dress._

Everything about their situation was a nuisance. Or rather, everything about _his_ situation was. Despite her attempts at distancing herself from her family, Winter looked every bit the annoying socialite daughter of a corrupt businessman. She blended in well in the Atlas party, wearing an expensive chiffon gown and a sugary smile that made her look as plastic as the dolls Yang used to launch out of a slingshot.

Qrow, on the other hand, looked as miserable as he felt. The tuxedo he wore was expensive, but made him feel like a caged bird. The glass of expensive wine in his hand was nowhere near capable of getting him drunk enough to actually enjoy the party. He had been forced to leave his sword back at headquarters, and instead was armed with a measly handgun-dagger.

"Qrow? Are you even paying attention?" The general spoke harshly in his ear, and Qrow had to work to avoid wincing. He swirled the liquid in his glass and then moved as if he were about to take a sip.

"It's called passive observation, General." He mocked quietly. "If she knew I was actively looking for her, she may not show." He reminded the impatient man. The general sighed in his ear, but spoke no more. Qrow took a sip of the wine in his glass, making a face as he did so; he hated Atlas, and their stupid fancy alcohol.

He focused his eyes on the room, observing the room of party-goers passively. So far, there had been no sign of her. Or rather, he'd _seen_ no sight of her. That girl changed disguises more often than a snake shed its skin. She was impossible to spot, and more often than not the only trace they found of her was the dead body of her last victim.

"Any sign of her?" Winter asked coldly, voice sounding mechanical coming from the earpiece. He turned towards the banquet table, pretending to select an array of horderves.

"None. How is the target?" He responded. There was a bit of silence over the communicator, until Winter came back on.

"Safe. Quite drunk at the moment." Qrow envied him.

"Stay close to him. She could appear at any moment." Qrow left the table of food, setting out into the crowds of people. He began checking body language of the others patrons, checking for small little quirks she couldn't hide; a defensive stance, The way she might have stood to hide any concealed weapons from showing, etc., Anything that could give her away. He downed the rest of his drink, and then stopped a waitress. He looked over the assortment of drinks on her tray and scowled.

"You got any hard alcohol?" He asked her. She frowned, and then gave a submissive bow of her head, covering her face with a fan of blonde. She trembled in fear, as if she was afraid he may harm her. 'Just another reason to hate Atlas', he thought grumpily.

"Don't worry about it, kid." He told her gruffly, picking up another glass of wine off of her tray. She scurried off quickly, perhaps hoping to get away while he was still feeling kind.

He continued his careful search of the crowd, his frustration growing when he still found nothing. The girl was tricky, that was for sure. No one knew who she was or where she came from, but she'd been discovered in Mistral about a year ago. An assassin with a pattern, and half of that pattern was never getting caught. The other half was taunting those trying to find her. After every assassination, you always found a red stone on or near the victim. At first, no one recognized the pattern. Slowly though, the pieces started to fall together.

She was nicknamed 'The crimson Killer.' A stupid title, Qrow thought, but fitting nonetheless. It became the only way anyone could identify who they were talking about. Even if someone managed to spot her, she always wore disguises. The good thing was, they had spotted her once, fleeing the scene of one of her victims. She'd had red hair at the time, and she wore glasses to cover her eyes, but they'd seen enough to know she was a young woman, probably not even considered an adult yet.

She was dangerous, but more importantly, she couldn't be found. That was the point of this stupid undercover mission. Intel had come in that someone had put a hit on an ambassador from Mistral that was staying in Atlas. A fat old man by the name of Coral Tawny who enjoyed throwing parties and drinking expensive wine. That was how Qrow had ended up in the godforsaken kingdom, on a mission with Winter Schnee. Apparently, she was an expert at covert operations.

Qrow thought the general just wanted to punish him.

With no sign of the Crimson killer anywhere, Qrow went to find Winter. Perhaps they needed to come up with a different strategy. As he did, he was bumped into by a small child. The child looked no older than seven with dark blue hair piled into pigtails on each side of her head. She stared up at Qrow with wide eyes.

"Are you Qrow Branwen?" She asked, voice high and sweet. He stared down at her in confusion, but nodded nonetheless. She smiled brightly, holding out a small manila envelope. He took the envelope from her hand, and the girl giggled, running off right after. He looked the envelope over cautiously, but found nothing strange about it. Unable to deny his curiosity, he opened up the envelope.

Inside was a salmon colored letter, with the faint scent of pomegranate and spiced apples. He knew that scent anywhere, and it disturbed him that he would receive it here. Warily, he opened the letter up to read it.

Ravens are vicious

And crows are cold,

But starlings are abandoned,

And left all alone.

Say goodbye to Coral

His time has run short

You should really check the alcohol

It's poisoned, for a start.

The mere sight of those words made Qrow want to run after Winter, but there was more written below. He couldn't pull away. "Winter, get Coral out of here, quick. The wine is poisoned." He muttered under his breath, loud enough for Winter to hear him.

You don't have time for me, Qrow.

Find Autumn.

She's in danger.

He crumpled the note, shoving the paper into his pocket. "Qrow, come quickly!" Winter's voice spoke quickly over the earpiece. Qrow forced himself out of his thoughts, rushing through the party. He found Winter and a group of Atlas personnel leaning over Coral. Pushing his way through the personnel, he came face to face with the Crimson Killer's handiwork.

The man laid on his back, foam spilling out of his mouth. Blood dribbled from his eyes and nostrils, and the veins in his eyes had gone a dark purple-black color. Whatever she had poisoned him with, it was strong. His eyes were glassy and stared straight ahead, but Qrow knew; he was a goner the second he'd touched his lips to that glass.

"How'd you know?" Winter asked, looking at him from the side. She stared at him with steely eyes; she was all soldier now. Nothing of the fake socialite showed on her face at all.

"I got a letter." He answered, studying the body a moment longer and then looking over at Winter. Winter's eyes narrowed.

"A letter? You saw her?" She demanded. He shook his head and stood, moving to leave the scene. This was Atlas' problem now. Winter followed however, trailing behind him.

"No, I got the letter from a kid. I would suggest finding the kid, ask her who gave the letter to her." He searched the crowd with a keen gaze. He ignored the party-goers, instead searching the staff. He should've realized she wouldn't attend as a guest, not when she knew he and the others would be here.

"Qrow, slow down! Where are you going?" She asked. Qrow glanced back at her, and then shook his head.

"There's no way she could've poisoned that glass without posing as a staff member." He stormed through the doors leading to the kitchen. All staff in the kitchen froze, staring at him and Winter as though they had three heads. He surveyed the group, but found no females at all.

"Are there any women on the staff?" Qrow demanded. Several of the cooks looked to each other. Finally, what he presumed to be the head cook moved forward, shaking his head.

"The lady of the house is a jealous woman. She doesn't allow female staff members." Qrow cursed under his breath.

"Are there any doors back here? Windows someone could escape through?" There was Atlas personnel at every other exit for the guests. They were to check identity of everyone who tried to leave, so she couldn't have gotten out that way. The head cook pointed towards the back, where a short hallway was.

"Yes, there is a back door where staff exit the building, but it's locked until the end of the night." Qrow ran, racing down the hallway until he arrived at the door. It was thrown open, the cool Atlas air flowing in. A few feet outside of the door was a discarded blonde wig, with another envelope on top. He ran out, searching the area, but she was nowhere to be found. He picked up the envelope, and opened it up to find the same kind of letter, except with different words.

Tick Tock, Qrow.

Fall needs you.

-Jasper

Qrow sighed. "Dammit, Jasper. Where are you?" Winter ran out after him, pausing beside him. She picked up the blonde wig, and gave a growl of annoyance.

"I should've known." She hissed. Qrow stood, turning to glance at Winter.

"She's long gone." He sighed. Now he really needed a drink. Winter looked him over, eyes landing on the note in his hand, and then on the crumpled piece of paper sticking out of his pocket.

"She left you notes?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. Qrow nodded. "Let me see them. I'll take them to be scanned, perhaps she left fingerprints." She noted. Qrow huffed a humorless laugh.

"Trust me, the only thing you'll discover about her from these notes is that she sucks at poetry."


	2. Chapter 2

**Dahlia**

 _A happy soul is the best shield_ against _a cruel world. -Atticus_

You see a lot of strange figures while working in a small inn in Mistral. Marsh had seen plenty. He once met a traveling salesman that tried to sell him scented socks. There was no one stranger than _her_. He didn't actually know her name, but he'd taken to calling her the fairy.

It was a particularly dreary day in Shion. The clouds had been rolling in gray all day, and now in the late evening the rain poured down like the beginning of a tsunami. Travelers from all around piled in through the doors of the inn, searching for a place to hide from the storm. She didn't stand out immediately, though her hair was a sight to behold.

She had crazy curly pink locks that fell just past her chin. She walked into the inn with a hop in her step. She appeared to have a permanent smile etched onto her face, and stared around at all of the people in the lobby with a sense of wonder. Her eyes finally landed on the front desk. She sashayed her way up to him, smile widening as if she were truly excited to speak to him.

Marsh took notice of her then; Her outfit wasn't anything outrageous, though it was revealing on a girl of her age. She wore a pair of pink shorts that matched the color of her hair. The top was a tight v-neck camisole. She wore a loose tan beaded vest over the top, fringe hanging down from the ends. She also wore a pair of brown sandals with laces criss-crossed up to her knees. There was a carved bo staff situated on her back, and a dart gun on her belt. She was far too young to be a huntress, he realized, though she certainly looked the part with those weapons.

"Hi!" Her voice was high pitched, like a bird. She chirped happily at him, and moved her stance every few seconds, as if she hated standing in one place too long. She lifted her arm, giving a sporadic wave at him.

"Umm," He started, unsure how to respond to such cheerfulness. He was used to the rough and gruff huntsmen and bounty hunters who didn't say anything to him. She was unusual to say the least. "Hello?" It came out more like a question than anything else. It seemed to make her happy though, because her smile brightened even more.

"How are you doing? My name is Rowan, it's a pleasure to meet you! Some rain, huh?" He didn't know where to start. She spoke at speeds even the wind outside couldn't match. She rocked back and forth on her heels, and he thought she would start dancing at any moment. How did such a happy person come out of such a terrible storm?

"I'm...I'm well, thank you-Rowan. I'm Marsh, I run this inn. The rain is the worst I've seen in awhile." He was embarrassed to be holding a conversation, let alone with a girl who was practically doing the potty dance. She giggled at his response, though he had said nothing funny.

"Well, I'm glad you're well! I'm wonderful myself! The rain is quite beautiful though, isn't it? Anyway, I was wondering if you had any rooms left for rent?" She asked, beaming. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. He didn't have any rooms left. He'd just sold his last one to a young couple not even an hour ago. All of the people in the lobby were just waiting out the storm. She must've noticed his demeanor, for her shoulders sagged. She frowned openly, her lips pouting at sadly.

"Aw~ I was really hoping for somewhere to sleep." She spoke to herself. Marsh stood there awkwardly, unsure of what else to do.

"Well, you're welcome to stay in the lobby." He pointed out. Her frown smoothed over instantly, and she squealed happily. She nearly jumped across the counter and hugged him with a grip that reminded him of a King Taijitu. She pulled away as quick as she had hugged him though, and began jumping in place.

"Thank you so much, Marsh! I'll go make myself comfortable on the couch! Do you mind making me a cup of hot cocoa?" She asked sweetly. Marsh blinked in surprise at her request. He did NOT make drinks of food for his guests, especially the ones who aren't actually paying. However, her request was more like an order, and it left no room for him to protest. She gave him a final wink and grin, and sashayed off to the couch not ten feet away. A couple of thugs were already taking up seventy-five percent of the couch, but that didn't seem to deter her. Instead, she took a seat and immediately started chatting up the intimidating men.

Marsh sighed, and headed into the back to make her drink. He had a coffee machine that doubled as a hot chocolate machine that he and his employees used on breaks or long shifts. Grudgingly, he began to make the cocoa. He was almost finished making the hot drink when shouts and crashes could be heard from the lobby. Worried that a fight could've broken out between thugs (as they have happened so many times.) Marsh rushed out to break things up.

What he saw instead, made his blood run cold. A group of bandits had entered his inn, and seemed to be picking fights with the guests in the lobby. It didn't seem to be going well for them. Several thugs or huntsmen laid bloodied on the floor, moaning and gasping in pain. Those that weren't dying in his lobby were facing off against the bandits, to little success.

Marsh had seen these kinds of bandits before. He didn't know the name of their tribe, but he knew they were lethal. If they were here, it meant they'd come to destroy the entire town. It wouldn't be long before the grimm set in and did most of their work for them. Marsh scanned the room, looking for an exit. He found none, but he did see something most peculiar.

Rowan continued to sit on the couch, and seemed to be engrossed in a chess game set on the coffee table before her. She paid no attention to the fighting going on around her. Either she was incredibly stupid, or incredibly powerful. Marsh leaned towards the former, but he didn't have much choice; the bandits would search the entire place and kill him. If he could get her to protect him, he might survive.

Marsh climbed over the desk, landing on his knees on the cold hardwood floor. He ignored the pain of contact and scrambled to his feet, rushing to get across the short space to the pinkette. He barely managed to throw himself over the edge of the couch and narrowly miss a dagger aimed for his head. The movement seemed to catch Rowan's attention. She turned to look at him, doe-like eyes looking him over curiously. Then, she smiled brightly.

"Did you make my hot cocoa?" She asked innocently. Marsh wanted to be irritated, but he had no time for it now. He grabbed the young girl by the shoulders, nearly shaking her with fear.

"You need to fight or we're going to die!" He yelled, hoping she heard him above the fighting. She cocked her head to the left, and then began to observe the room as if she had just realized what was going on. She turned to look back at him, look as coy as ever.

"Okay." She chirped, pushing his arms off of her and standing up. She grabbed the dart gun off of her belt, and points it at the closest bandit. She barely takes aim before she presses the trigger. The strange colored dart flies from the gun, lodging itself into the bandit's neck. The bandit went rigid, as if shocked, and then fell to the floor and began to convulse. He opened his mouth to scream, but no noise managed to escape his throat. Rowan looked to him with a serious expression.

"Green Dust. Injects air into the bloodstream. Not very pleasant." She tisked. Suddenly, Marsh felt afraid of the girl before him. Not only because she would have had to mix dust into a liquid compound form (Which could be highly dangerous and uncontrollable.) but with the easy way she'd just killed a man. True, he may be the enemy, but that didn't change the ease with which she'd done it. It meant she must've taken other lives.

The thought left a sick feeling in his stomach.

"After I kill all these bandits, will you make my hot cocoa?" She asked, a begging look to her eyes. Marsh was so frightened and shocked, he nodded his agreement. She perked up again, smiling brightly. "Thanks! Okay, just give me a few!" She then flipped over the couch, and aimed another dart. This one had a strange reddish-burgundy look to it and on contact with the bandits skin, he began to turn red. Seconds later the man fell to the ground, his skin beginning to blister.

The bandits quickly realized the threat the tiny girl posed. They turned their attention from the common thugs and approached her, weapons at the ready. Rowan hummed in response, and placed her dart gun back on her belt. She gripped the bo staff on her back and pulled it out. She held it out in front of her, using it to dodge several flying daggers. She somersaulted across the ground and beneath the legs of several bandits, moving out from her cornered area.

She stood up again, pressing a button on her staff as she did so. The wooden weapon transformed before his eyes, the wooden part of the staff retracting and a leather spiked whip appeared from the bo. She used the whip as dangerously as any sword, weaving it around legs and arms and twisting people around until they hit against the ceiling or walls. She caught one bandit by the waist, the spikes digging so deep into his skin that blood started to seep through his clothes at an alarming rate.

It barely took her five minutes to defeat every bandit in the room. They all lied on the ground of his inn, either dead or close to it. He was awe-struck. A pink-haired, pixie-looking girl who couldn't be older than fifteen had defeated nearly a dozen dangerous bandits all on her own.

He needed to that girl some hot cocoa.

She turned to ask him for just that, when sound rumbled outside. This was different from the sound of thunder, and rather, appeared to be the calls of grimm making their way into the town. Rowan sighed and pouted, looking put out that she would be forced to fight more. She looked to Marsh and shrugged. "Make me hot cocoa." She ordered childishly, and then smiled. "I'll go save the town."

It was safe to say that Marsh made the greatest and quickest cup of hot cocoa he could. And when Rowan returned nearly an hour later, looking just the same as she had left, he opened up a room for her to stay in for the night. And as long as she wanted.

She was indeed, the strangest person he had ever met.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Hope you're enjoying these! Sorry this one is so short! This character is very straight forward, so her story is kind of the same. More fighting and less talking too! Thanks for reading!**

 **Kersey**

 _People are oceans. You cannot know them by their surface. -Beau Taplin_

Serving under Issa was an honor. True, she wasn't her father, but she had her own way of leading the crew that made them a team. She always did her part on the ship. Manning the cannons or watching above on the crow's nest. Of course, she mostly steered and directed the crew, but she helped where she could.

That didn't change that she was a raging bitch of a teenage girl.

Perhaps the legends about redheads were true. Or, at least she made them seem so. Storm didn't actually know, but she knew not to get on Issa's bad side. She was 5 feet and 4 inches of pure and unadulterated sass, and not the good kind.

"Storm! Stop screwing around and man your post!" Speaking of the she-devil, Storm mentally sighed. Issa approached with the clack of her high-heeled boots. Issa stopped a few feet away from Storm, placing a perfectly manicured hand on her hip. Storm never understood how she managed to keep her nails so perfect with all the work and fighting she did. "What are you gawking at?" She snapped, drawing Storm's attention up to her face.

Issa may have been a Ship Captain, but she was also the daughter of one of the richest men in the Kingdoms, and it showed. Her ears were covered in piercings, all made of gold and diamonds. A sapphire studded nose piercing sat on her right nostril, and a small gold chain lead from her right ear and connected to the nose stud. Her hair was so glossy it shined in the sun.

So, maybe Storm was a little jealous.

"Sorry, Cap'n." Storm responded, moving to put more elbow grease into moving the mop. Issa rolled her eyes in response, scoffing and turning around dramatically. She strutted back up the steps and returned to the wheel.

Storm returned to mopping the deck, doing her best to make it 'sparkle' for Issa. As if the poop deck could ever actually sparkle.

The ship rocked back and forth violently. Surprised, and nearly dropping her mop, Storm looked up to the sky. Strangely enough, there wasn't a cloud in sight. It was a beautiful, sunny day. So, what had caused the jostle of such a large boat?

As if on cue, the siren from the crow's nest went off. Storm's eyes widened in fear, and she searched the boat for a hiding spot. She found none. The rest of the crew had moved much quicker than her, filling up all of the available hiding spots. She could run downstairs into the cargo hold, but that was a long run, and grimm usually weren't kind to stragglers trying to hide.

A grimm, nearly the size of the ship, suddenly jumped out of the water. It's lithe and slim body flew across the top of the ship, shrieking horribly as it did so. It was the strangest thing Storm had ever seen. The top half of it was reminiscent of a horse, but it's bottom half was aquatic, reminding Storm of a koi fish. It dove back into the water with a splash, rocking the ship again as it did so.

"Shit!" Issa suddenly appeared beside Storm, weird golden trinket in her hand. Issa looked sideways at Storm, sneer across her perfect red lips. "It's a Killer Campus." Storm had never heard the term. Issa growled in annoyance, and the golden trinket in her hand, before looking similar to a large golden orb, was now standing nearly as tall as Issa. Three sharp points, curved like fish hooks, stood at the end of the golden staff. 'A trident', Storm realized. "Stay out of the way!" Issa hissed at her, shoving Storm to the side just as a large chunk was bitten out of the ship by the beast.

Issa reacted faster than Storm had ever seen, stabbing the trident into the upper back of the grimm. It shrieked horribly in protest, glaring it's beady red eyes at Issa. Issa seemed to hiss back, sneering back at the hateful beast. The Killer campus moved, twisting its way out of the trident and sending its tail racing towards Issa.

Issa barely dodged, jumping up and out of the way. She twisted lithely to the side, flipping and landing smoothly on her feet. The beast screeched and slammed against the deck, leaving giant cracks beneath it. Issa's eyes widened in realization. "Hey! Leave my boat alone!" She shouted indignantly.

Storm watched in awe as Issa dodged the powerful jaw of the grimm. Issa raced up the steps of the stairs, searching the boat for something Storm couldn't identify. Her eyes seemed to find it though, as she took off towards the front of the ship. It started to make sense to Storm as Issa climbed up to the mast of the ship and transformed her trident into a terrifying minigun, shooting at least fifty rounds per second. The Campus roared a horrifying sound, throwing its head side to side at the assault. It struggled, pulling itself back into the water.

All was quiet. Storm waited with bated breath, unsure of what was going to happen next. Issa searched the waves with a narrowed gaze, waiting for the grimm to show itself.

The silence was interrupted with the destruction of the ship. The Killer Campus Bursting through the very center of the ship, ripping the ship into two. Issa wobbled atop the mast and fell, right where the beast's mouth was. The Campus stared up, mouth wide open to catch Issa in. Issa seemed to realize, as she righted her position mid-air and swung the minigun around, once again transforming it back into a trident. Then, she nose dived into the mouth of the beast, trident aimed to destroy.

Storm watched with shocked stillness as Issa fell right into its mouth. For a heart-stopping moment, Storm believed her captain was dead. Then, the grimm gave it's final anguished cry as Issa and her trident ripped out its back, tearing the beast into two.

The ship was destroyed. Pieces of it floated atop the ocean waves, along with all of their supplies. Several of the other crew members flocked towards Storm and Issa, all confused and all very scared.

"Stop your whining!" Issa yelled, growing irate. She looked around at everyone with a glare, as if she were impatient with their fear. "We're not that far from land. Everyone stay close to me. I've got a built-in tracker for those stupid shipwreckers." Everyone began to huddle around Issa, except for Storm. She was unsure what was more dangerous; Issa's temper, or the grimm. Finally, the Grimm won out.

Storm paddled towards Issa, and hoped she didn't get angry enough to stab anybody.


End file.
